1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head and neck support system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable head and neck support system for an individual in the seated position. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a head and neck support system with adjustable dimensions and comfort accessories.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Orthopedic pillows correct body positioning for sleepers. The pillow sets the placement and orientation of particular body parts in safe and healthy resting positions. There are particular challenges for body positioning, when a sleeper is in the sitting position, such as when a passenger is seated on an airplane flight. There is limited room, and mobility is restricted. A body position for sleeping is not always possible. Difficult seated positions for sleeping can also be found in other situations, such as riding in trains and long distance rides in cars.
Various devices have been developed to facilitate sleeping in the seated position. A neck pillow is a common option for travelers. The U-shaped inflatable pillow is placed on the back of the neck of the user so that the head is prevented from falling side to side and back and forward. The neck pillow fits on the user so that the height is always correct and set by the neck of the user. The neck pillow is portable and easily stored.
Several patents and publications are available for review in the field of sleeping devices, when the body is in the seated position. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130047342, published for Schwingendorf et al, on Feb. 28, 2013, discloses a neck pillow with a bone structure support. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130125312, published for Harooni, on May 23, 2013, describes a new pillow with a hood. The hood suspends the pillow around the neck to accommodate a sleeper. U.S. Design Pat. No. D695996, issued on Dec. 24, 2013 to Paul, shows a travel pillow with a scarf attachment to maintain position of the neck pillow on the user.
The prior art devices fail to stabilize the head of the sleeper on the seat. The devices do not consistently hold the position of the head to the seat back or top of the seat. Additionally, the devices are not adjustable for sleepers of different sizes and heights.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a head and neck support system to facilitate sleeping in a seated position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a head and neck support system that is adjustable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a head and neck support system having an adjustable frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a head and neck support system having a pad with an adjustable position relative to the frame.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a head and neck support system having a pad with an adjustable engagement to the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an adjustable head and neck support system with a removable and washable pad.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an adjustable head and neck support system with a pad to form a mask.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of an adjustable head and neck support system to support the head of a user in the seated position.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specifications and appended claims.